Metamorphoze
by Nii-chan
Summary: Até o dia em que nossas almas se reencontrem.E nós voltaremos a sorrir um para o outro.


**Notas: **Weiß Kreuz não me pertence. A música que é utilizada no decorrer da fic é Metamorphoze, de autoria de Gackt Camui. Que por sinal é um cantor que eu gosto muito e tem um sorriso maravilhoso e... Tá bom, eu páro. ¬¬

Fic triste. Eu jamais pensei fazer uma dessas, mas tudo tem sua primeira vez. E a minha veio justamente agora.

**Metamorphoze**

**As ondas de vibrações me deixaram para baixo.**

**Como fragmentos seus caíram nas profundas trevas**

Aqui estou eu. Nunca pensei que um dia isso fosse acontecer.

Sim. Eu sabia que um dia, um de nós iria sofrer esse destino, mas eu não queria que fosse você.

Não podia ser você.

Você sempre tão cheio de vida... Sempre alegre mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis... Sempre nos presenteando com seu sorriso.

Você partiu.

E eu não posso fazer nada em relação à isso.

Estou me sentindo fraco.

Não pude fazer nada para evitar.

Agora você está aí, mergulhado na profunda escuridão.

Agora eu não poderei te ver novamente.

Agora você está longe de mim.

Agora você não estará mais comigo, meu doce menino.

Meu querido amor.

**Num mundo onde nem correr é permitido**

**Eu só queria te proteger.**

Se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo, talvez aquele mafioso não tivesse lhe dado o tiro certeiro.

Talvez, se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo, eu teria o transpassado com minha katana antes que ele sequer pudesse pensar em pegar a arma.

Se eu não tivesse aceitado aquela missão, você provavelmente também não teria a aceitado.

Se eu não tivesse esse desejo de querer proteger todos, mesmo que não demonstre, eu não teria aceitado.

E você não teria me seguido.

Você não teria ido sozinho ao encontro daquele homem.

Nós não precisaríamos esperar você estar frente - à - frente com ele para invadirmos o galpão.

Você não teria demorado um segundo olhando para mim, perdendo sua concentração.

Eu não teria te olhado.

E o maldito não teria atirado.

Todas essas incertezas me fazem ficar ainda mais machucado.

E eu não tenho para onde fugir agora.

Não tenho onde me esconder dessas dolorosas lembranças.

**E agora,**

**Ainda mais agora, mais do que qualquer palavra doce,**

**Eu queria o suave toque dos seus lábios.**

**Somente os seus.**

Eu ainda me lembro do dia em que você se declarou.

O nosso primeiro beijo. O suave toque dos seus lábios sobre os meus.

Você tinha dito que me amava. E eu havia respondido que você era a pessoa mais importante para mim.

Seus doces lábios sobre os meus, me reconfortando, me passando segurança, carinho, amor...

Nossos sentimentos puros foram levados embora.

Jamais voltarei a sentir seus lábios, sua boca, sua pele, seu cheiro...

Dói saber que jamais o verei de volta.

Dói saber que jamais escutarei sua risada novamente. Que jamais ouvirei suas palavras doces, me acalentando quando todo meu gelo ruía e eu chorava de frustração por nunca mais poder ver as pessoas queridas, por não ter podido proteger minha querida irmã, por ter falhado na oportunidade de matar alguém que fez mal à outra pessoa.

Não quero escutar palavras de conforto por ter perdido você.

Não quero que os outros venham me dizer que sentem muito por você ter partido.

Eles não sabem o tamanho da minha dor.

Não sabem de nada.

Não sabem como é jamais voltar a ver a última pessoa que lhe disse 'Eu te amo' sem nunca esperar algo em troca.

A pessoa que mesmo quando você não percebia estava ali do seu lado.

Não quero nada.

A não ser sentir seus lábios novamente sobre os meus.

A não ser sentir seu doce sabor novamente.

Apenas o seu.

**Mesmo esse céu interminável algum dia atingirá seu fim.**

**Nunca te esquecerei,**

**Sua imagem queima nos meus olhos.**

Olho para o céu.

Vai chover. As nuvens amontoam-se e ele não está no tom azul escuro da noite.

Está cinza.

Escuro.

Como meu coração.

Eu lembro que você queria saber onde o céu terminaria.

Quantas estrelas existiriam.

Lembranças são tudo o que tenho.

E essas lembranças eu levarei por toda a eternidade comigo.

Seu sorriso contagiante, que me alegrava mesmo quando tudo parecia ter ruído.

Sua voz, sempre num tom alegre, mesmo se você estivesse pronto a chorar de tristeza.

Seus olhos, azuis como um dia de verão.

Sua pele, seu corpo, que tantas vezes tive em meus braços, e agora me pareceu pouco.

O gosto de seus lábios já não sai de minha boca.

E agora eu posso vê-lo aqui em minha frente, como se nada disso tivesse acontecido.

Isso me machuca mais ainda. Isso é torturante.

Eu tenho vontade de chorar, mas não posso fazer isso.

Você não gostava de me ver chorando.

Foi a última coisa que você me disse quando deu seu último suspiro em meus braços.

"Não chore, meu amor. Quero de última lembrança um sorriso seu. Quero levar para sempre comigo um sorriso seu."

Esbocei um sorriso fraco, mas verdadeiro.

O último sorriso que eu dei.

Jamais voltarei a sorrir novamente.

Não tenho mais motivos para isso.

**Mais que qualquer palavra doce de alguém,**

**É a sua memória que cura a dor que ninguém conseguirá curar.**

Agora começou a chover.

E eu não me importo.

Não quero sair daqui.

Continuo ajoelhado em frente de seu túmulo.

Estranho dizer isso, mas agora essa é sua última morada.

Não quero voltar para casa.

Não existe mais casa.

Não existe mais sua presença lá.

Não existe mais a alegria.

Não existem mais suas risadas preenchendo todo aquele espaço.

Agora, tudo o que escuto é que tenho que ser forte.

Tudo o que escuto, é que tenho que superar sua perda.

Eles não entendem.

Não querem ver que eu jamais poderei te esquecer.

Não entendem que me lembrando de você, é como se você ainda estivesse do meu lado.

Lembrei-me daquele trecho do livro que você estava lendo antes disso tudo acontecer...

Como era mesmo? Ah, sim.

"Ele está morto e enterrado, senhora,

Ele está morto e enterrado.

Sobre sua cabeça uma touceira de grama verde,

E sobre seus pés uma pedra."1

Era isso que o poema falava.

Lembro que você gostava do livro, mas sempre dizia que esse poema era triste.

Agora, tudo que pertencia a você foi tirado de casa.

Não existe mais casa...

Não poderei voltar mais.

**Cometemos vários erros,**

**Mas a única coisa que eu quero proteger**

**É a promessa que fiz para você.**

Quantas vezes nós brigamos por motivos idiotas?

Quantas vezes eu fiz você chorar?

Quantas vezes tudo o que você recebeu de mim foi um olhar frio e sem sentimento algum?

Lembrar-me disso é triste.

Os erros que cometi, jamais serão reparados.

Todas as promessas quebradas, todos os sonhos perdidos...

Jamais voltarão.

E tudo o que consigo me lembrar é da última coisa que você pediu.

Foi a última promessa.

E agora é o que move minha vida.

É tudo o que eu posso fazer.

"Prometa-me que não irá me esquecer, meu grande amor. Prometa-me que por mais que o tempo passe... que... por mais que você encontre alguém... que você não irá me esquecer... te imploro, meu amor."

Fique tranqüilo, meu querido.

Jamais poderei te esquecer.

Você foi toda a minha alegria.

Você foi o motivo de eu ter vontade de viver.

Você foi o responsável por eu esquecer a vingança de minha irmã.

Você era o motivo de eu sempre ter um sorriso bobo no rosto quando ficávamos às sós.

Você era minha luz.

Luz essa que agora se apagou completamente.

Estou no escuro.

E não tem luz alguma no fim.

Agora, tudo o que me resta é a escuridão do meu coração.

Todos meus motivos para sorrir se foram com a sua partida.

**E agora,**

**Ainda mais agora, mais que quaisquer palavras doces de alguém,**

**Eu quero te segurar em meus braços mais uma vez.**

Agora, todo meu corpo está encharcado pela água da chuva.

Você gostava de chuva, não é?

Lembro-me de você sentado na janela vendo a água escorrer.

Segundo você a chuva trazia mais vida.

Irônico, não?

A chuva não vai mais trazer vida para você.

Mesmo que esse seja o meu maior desejo.

Mesmo que eu queira você vivo de novo, meu anjo.

Meu doce anjo de grandes olhos azuis que agora nunca mais irão brilhar.

Yohji se mostrou um grande amigo. Sempre compreensivo.

Acho que é porque ele já passou por algo semelhante.

Ele sempre me diz que temos que levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente.

Se ele está certo? Não sei.

Tudo o que mais quero é voltar o tempo.

Não sei se conseguirei seguir em frente.

Já o Ken... Ken, amigo para qualquer momento.

Acho que depois de mim, é o que mais ficou abalado com sua partida.

Ele que era sempre alegre, junto com você fazia a dupla dinâmica.

Vive triste pelos cantos. Nem Yohji o tira dessa tristeza.

Nós conversamos por horas sobre você.

Acho que agora nossa maneira de ter você para sempre conosco é conversando sobre você.

Acho que aos poucos eles estão se convencendo que não adianta nada chorar.

Mas me desculpe se pareço tão frio ao dizer isso.

Mas eu sei que chorar não o trará de volta, meu querido.

Se isso fosse adiantar, eu já teria chorado tanto que nenhuma lágrima seria capaz de escorrer por meu rosto.

Se isso fosse adiantar, Eu estaria me descabelando, chorando, batendo com a cabeça na parede, mesmo que me considerassem louco, eu o faria.

Apenas para te trazer de volta.

Apenas para poder te ter em meus braços mais uma vez.

Mais uma única vez poder te sentir, te abraçar, tocar em você.

Mais uma vez fazer você meu.

Apenas mais uma vez ver seu sorriso lindo.

**Ainda mais agora eu continuo lutando por você.**

**Até o dia que eu conseguir sorrir para você novamente.**

Agora, eu espero minha morte.

Triste dizer isso, não?

Pois tudo o que quero é me reencontrar com você.

E eu tenho a certeza que nós vamos nos ver novamente.

Eu tenho a certeza que você estará me esperando.

Em algum lugar, você estará me recebendo com um dos seus belos sorrisos.

E eu irei sorrir para você também.

E nos ficaremos juntos.

Enquanto nós não nos encontramos eu faço o que você fazia.

Nunca perdoar os malvados.

Você vivia por isso.

E eu vou continuar isso, apenas por você.

Até o dia em que nossas almas se reencontrem.

E nós voltaremos a sorrir um para o outro.

**Fim**

**Notas finais:** Cara, foi triste.

Foi realmente triste. Nem preciso dizer quem era o casal né?

Ah, mas foi uma coisa de instante. Quem diria que a alegre Nii iria fazer uma Death-fic? Com meu casal preferido?

Triste. Muito triste.

De onde eu tirei a idéia? Não sei. Juro.

Isso porque eu estava feliz quando fui escrever (Kami-sama me perdoe se eu fosse escrever essa fic estando triste!).

Mas eu gostei do resultado.

E eu deveria fazer um LEMON e não uma death- fic.

Minha inspiração pra um lemon foi pras cucuias agora.

Descuuulpa Angel-chan! Foi sem querer! Você tinha pedido lemon...

E o clipe de Metamorhoze é legal cara! 8D

Mas eu num gosto do Gackt morrendo no fim.

Já foi o Arsenal quem disse: "A morte deve vir em batalha" nem gosta de Holy Avenger e o Gackt tava em batalha. Contra um... Gundam. E a Danusa gosta do clipe por isso. E foi por isso que ela me passou.

Um pedido de desculpas a todos que gostam de Aya x Omi e tiveram ganas de me matar quando leram a fic.

E um pedido maior ainda pra minha mommys, que sempre me ensinou: faça os personagens sofrerem, mas dê um final feliz pra eles.

GOMEN NASAI, MOMMYS!

Juro que num faço mais isso.

Elogios, sugestões, críticas, ameaças de morte... Só me contatar via MSN. Sai correndo pra não apanhar

1- Ah, o poema que o Aya cita é um trecho do livro "A Mansão Hollow" de Agatha Christie. Se nunca leram, leiam. É muito bom. Poirot se supera ainda mais Sim, amiguinhos. A Nii- chan também é cultura.

Nii- chan

Curitiba, Janeiro de 2007. 22:18 PM.


End file.
